


Afternoon Affections

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Towa and Setsuna have gone on a 'trial' letting Rin and Sesshomaru have a small break from the rambunctious near-three year old twin girls. What will the the couple get up to?
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Afternoon Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Another more explicit fanfic for everyone's enjoyment.

Rin wondered if the children were alright.

They had asked to see their uncle and Sesshomaru had agreed to let them wander up the hill to their uncle and aunt’s little house. Of course, they were simply going there to see their uncle and try and finally touch his ears. It was their little plot. Their life long goal so far in their young lives.

A goal that their father had approved of and had taught them how to pounce quickly. Jaken often being the target of the mischievous young pups who were quickly learning to become expert trackers and hunters. 

_Was it wise to send two three year old’s on their own?_ Rin thought before she received a nip on thigh. She looked down her body and Sesshomaru’s amber gaze was narrowed at her.

“Anata, are you not enjoying your husband’s loving attention?” Sesshomaru asked her. He rubbed her thighs which were spread wide for him. Nose running along the inside of her thigh, lips grazing her skin and sending shivers down her spine as his claws cupped the underside of her thighs and moved down to squeeze her buttocks gently.

It had been her idea to have some time alone. But she thought they should have at least brought the children up to Inuyasha’s house. Sesshomaru had dismissed them and told them not to stray from the path. He even wished them luck on their trial. _Is this their first test, anata?_ Rin wondered.

“Gomen. But…was it wise to send them on their own?” Rin asked and looked to their partially open door.

A slight snort. “It is merely up the hill. Inuyasha probably smelled them as they walked up the hill.”

Rin looked back down to her husband. Sesshomaru was patient as a daiyoukai, as a father, and, gratefully even more so as a lover and husband. She smiled and reached down and cupped his cheek and moved her fingers up to the tip of his ear. “You are right. They are fine. What can I do to make it up to you?” She purred out as she rubbed the tip of his ear before pinching it lightly.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned his head down and nuzzled her. “Let this one take care of his wife’s needs first and then he can indulge himself more.”

Rin sighed his name as his tongue gave her long broad licks before settling on her pearl and sucking on it gently, tongue flicking it repeatedly. Her fingers in his hair or clutching the sheets. She had lucked out with the husband who would go down on her and he made it like he was the lucky one. Or they would fondle and touch each other until they tumbled down into their sheets and he pushed in gently. Always gently before giving her more and leaving her breathless.

Even after bearing the girls when she was doubtful he would enjoy her body as he used to, he proved her wrong. He was still insatiable when it came to her. She could not lie to him or herself, but she felt the same way.

“Ah-Sesshomaru!” She gasped as she felt a clawed finger slide into her core. His eyes were closed as if completely content. She rolled her hips and Sesshomaru opened an amber eye before the other twin sun joined its twin. He pulled back and let the tip of his tongue flick out as he added a second finger and began pumping them. Rin shuddered as she shakily rolled her hips. “Anata…onegai.”

“Rin are you not wanting my ministrations?” He asked with a smirk and stilled his fingers.

Rin pouted. She knew she wasn’t allowed to move, but honestly she hadn’t known she did move. “Sesshomaru! It’s instinct…forgive me.” It had been their game. He was always mindful of his claws and the moment she would roll her hips trying to fuck herself on his fingers was when he would pull them from her core and take her.

He pulled his fingers from her and grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He pulled her up before his face, spreading her legs and cheeks further apart. She panted as she could feel his hot breath on her aching core. His tongue delved in and he hummed.

“Ah!” Rin gasped as his tongue rubbed along her special spot, the one Kagome called the g-spot. She fisted the sheets and tried not to fall forward on their bedding. She didn’t want to lose the merciless tongue that was torturing her sweet spot. Her eyes fluttered shut, “mmh….ah…Sessho….ah…maru!” She wanted to roll her hips back, but he firmly held her in place.

Sesshomaru knew how to work her body. She moaned and begged for him every time. He had been, and still was for her, such a meticulous lover. He had studied her reactions to his every touch before they even had sex.

She had initiated their first kiss when she was fifteen. That first kiss led to many stolen touches and kisses, ones Kaede would have disapproved of immensely had she caught them.

They always done those things in the woods. Miroku had caught them once when Rin was sitting between Sesshomaru’s strong thighs, her back to his solid chest. The monk caught Rin guiding Sesshomaru’s fingers to her core as Sesshomaru leaned over her shoulder and kissed her neck and shoulder after he had loosened her kimono, trusting her to be aware of his claws. Sesshomaru let out a growl, eyes bled red and turned to left to look at the monk who dropped a bouquet for the ladies of his life (Sango the girls, of course!). Miroku quickly gathered his flowers and never spoke about it. He was like another big brother for Rin. But the one who supported every decision Rin made and willingly kept her secrets.

Rin had to beg Sesshomaru to continue, shifting back and feeling his clothed erection pressed against her. He growled and fingered until she was falling back against him in satisfaction and smirk on her lip as he begged her softly to let him grind against her until he came for her. He put her on her hands and knees and practically mounted her, grinding against her wet core, and grunting in her ear. _“Rin, I will fuck you like this often once we are married. You will take my cock like a good bitch.”_ He had her coming with him again as his clothed erection rubbed against her swollen clit, the stimulation good enough for both of them.

Kagome had caught them once too, months later, when Rin was trying to alleviate their aches by straddling Sesshomaru and rubbing her clothed core against his burgeoning length. His hands on her waist and helping her to move. Kagome flushed red and apologized, muttering about finding herbs and not saying a word to Inuyasha or Kaede. But even as Kagome made her quick escape, Rin heard the whispered, _“Go Rin-chan!”_

Rin was brought back to them present and gasped, clutching the sheets. “Ah-Sesshomaru…anata.” She loved how he held her. He was not letting go of her and he practically purred. Lapping at her internally, her juices for him alone to devour.

Rin couldn’t help but come. She let out a pleasured scream and let it tear through her. The waves crashing on her.

Sesshomaru was relentless as a lover too.

He did not ease her down to bedding, only continued to spear his tongue into her. Almost greedily lapping at her internally.

She whimpered, “Stop.” She breathed out. He immediately pulled away from her and kissed her backside and up her spine as he eased her to the bedding. She could feel him pressed against her, even through his hakama.

“Rin.” He rolled her onto her back and stared down at her.

She raised her hands and cupped his face. “Arigato. I truly have the best husband. One who pleasures his lady before seeking his own.” She pulled him down and kissed him, opening her mouth so their tongues met and rubbed against each other. She was never averted to the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. Knowing he performed such an intimate act that not many women would receive so lovingly from their husbands made her feel adored and loved.

She had bluntly asked Kagome and Sango if they had received such treatment. Sango shook her head while flushing a deep red and sinking into the hot spring. Kagome nodded. Rin and Kagome then spoke about their experiences in explicit detail that made Sango stand up and huffed as she clambered out of the hot spring. Rin was sure that the taijiya went home to force her husband into performing such an act.

Rin remembered Sango bowing to her for the information that she received from her and Kagome the next day. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow once Sango lifted her head and spun around to walk back to the village. Rin, with a blush, explained everything and Sesshomaru merely smirked, _“Ningen husbands do not know how to please their women with their tongues and lips then?”_ He had Jaken take the children to their favourite field of flowers with A-Un just so he could remind Rin what a lucky ningen onna she was to be mated to him. He was relentless that morning, Rin remembered how tired and sated she was after he had his way with her. She laid their panting on his chest, his own rising and falling a little more than usual. They continued to rub and touch each other; sex was only one aspect of their physical relationship. 

On the flip side, Sesshomaru was never a fan of her sucking him off. He explained that her pleasure was his own. She thought he was a selfless lover. But he still let her perform the act if she wished, his eyes closing whenever she completely engulfed him to the base. He seemed pleasured enough but never came, never wanting to cum in her mouth. She always promised herself to satisfy him until he came, one day.

Everything was always her choice. If she wanted him to cum in her mouth, he would give her that too.

Rin, presently, pulled back from the kiss and moved her hands down his body, letting her nails bite into his hard chest. His chest rose and fell gently above her as she reached his hakama ties. She slowly pulled it loose. The material hung loose, and she moved her hands to the v indent on his body, tracing it. A breath that was hitched was music to her ears.

It was always like this. The anticipation for both of them was thick and heavy in the air. He shuffled out of his hakama gracefully as they fell down his hips. “Rin.” He called to her. His lips seeking hers in a searing kiss.

Rin grabbed his hard length, it felt like as strong as metal like his steel swords but covered in velvety soft skin that was warm to her touch. She stroked him slowly and he growled softly. She could feel the thick vein beneath her fingers practically straining.

“Anata, the children will come home eventually.” Sesshomaru reminded her that their lengthy moment alone was because the children were harassing their uncle. Both knew that Setsuna and Towa would carefully enact their plan in order to be successful and gain praise from their father. Rin still had time to enjoy with her husband.

“Can I be on top?” Rin asked sweetly as she eyed his length that she was stroking gently.

She knew he loved being dominant, either missionary or from behind her, but she knew he also liked the moments when she took control. She could hear the low growl, the one that told her that he was eager for her in any position. He rolled them and she quickly sat up, straddling him.

His hands on her waist. She put her hand on his chest as she reached down with her other hand, bringing him to her core. Both gasped as his tip entered her. She kept her eyes locked on his as she sunk down onto his length. “Rin!” He groaned and tossed his head back. His magenta eyelids fluttering shut.

Rin moaned and rubbed her hands on his muscular chest. She knew she was truly blessed to have a daiyoukai as her lover. Sesshomaru was a god come to life. She could feel his heart beat beneath her fingers. He wasn’t mortal, but he wasn’t a god either.

Just her god.

Her god alone to worship endlessly.

She rocked on him and moaned for him. His hands wandered up to her breasts. He loved to grope them during sex. She leaned into his touch and he grunted as her breasts were more readily available for him to handle. His magenta lids opening to reveal molten amber eyes staring at her lustfully. His hips joined hers and slowly rocked up into her as she moved down. She could hear the soft rumbling from his chest.

Sesshomaru let go of her breasts and sat up. He cupped her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Rin.” He pulled her into a kiss, and she felt his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue mimicked what his length was doing to her.

She broke the kiss off and rolled her hips frantically. “Don’t stop.” Rin begged.

“You’re in control, anata.” Sesshomaru kissed down her neck. He held her tightly as he pumped up into her. “Come when you are ready.” He sucked on the flesh of her shoulder.

Their hips rocked harder into each other and Rin whimpered at the intensity of how he filled her so completely. “Hai…aha! Kami….Sesshomaru…hnnngh!” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whimpered in delight.

“Rin, Rin!” Sesshomaru panted into her ear as she could hear the noises of their lovemaking. The squelch of her core accepting him over and over again as her juices spilled out of her and dripped over his length, helping their movements. It only encouraged them to move together more so.

Rin wove her fingers into his hair and gasped and moaned, “Ah-ah-Sesshomaru! I’m coming! Hai! Hai! Kami…AHH!” She was ready for him.

He dragged his claws down her spine, only enough pressure to make her shudder and she let out a scream. He bucked up into her and Rin felt her eyes roll back as she felt him come with her. Their bodies taking and giving all at once.

“Rin!” He groaned out. He was not a loud lover, which Rin only made up for when they were alone.

She let out a strangled moan as she felt the heat of Sesshomaru’s own release. His arms caging her to him.

“Fuck.” Sesshomaru hissed into her shoulder. She clung to him and panted his name in adoration. She rocked gently on him, as she suspected he was still hard. He held her tightly and nipped at her mark. “I want to cum again, anata.”

“I took the herbal drink. Haha-ue sent more.” She whispered. They had agreed to wait a few more years, the pregnancy of the twins had been rough enough. He didn’t wish to put her through it again, but she would gladly bear him a son and many more children. “You can cum as much as you want.” She cupped his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her mouth opened and welcomed his tongue as it delved in. She moved her hands to hold onto his shoulders as he moved her to lay down on the bedding.

She was lucky to have married a daiyoukai, to be his mate. A daiyoukai that easily lasted two if not three rounds of sex. He was a secret sex god and only Rin was privileged to know that.

He pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of spit connecting them before he reared up on his palms. Sesshomaru stared down at her and waited. Rin nodded as she let her hands grip their sheets, long legs wrapping around his waist. He his hips moved, and he gave her a sharp thrust and Rin moaned his name.

He pulled back and repeated the motion over and over, faster each time until he was panting above her, and Rin was arching her back and screaming his name. “Rin…” Sesshomaru breathed out as her hips moved with his.

“Harder!” Rin cried out and moved a hand and placed it on his heart. She stared up at him and he nodded and pulled out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Sesshomaru pushed back into her quickly with a snap of his hips, claws biting into her skin. Rin was drenching wet for him. The lewd smacking of their bodies filling the room with their moaning and groaning.

She felt herself pulled upright, her back flushed to his chest. She reached up and around and fisted his hair. “Sesshomaru!” She cried out. One of his hands kneading her breast and pulling on her sensitive flesh.

“Rin, come for me.” He growled in her ear and Rin moved a hand down between her thighs and rubbed her pearl. She shuddered and received a nip to her mark. Her whole body tingled, “Ah-ah-Anata!” She screamed and came. She could feel Sesshomaru grunt and growl in her ear as he held her to him possessively, his hips stuttering in their pace. She could feel him filling her again.

Rin let go of his hair and took in a few gulps of air, gasping in the aftermath. “Hmmm.” She hummed out in her satisfaction.

Sesshomaru kissed her shoulder and slowly pulled from her. “My Rin is pleased?”

Rin shuffled and turned to face him, arms wrapping around his neck. “This Rin is thoroughly pleased.” She gave him a peck on his lips. He pulled her closer and licked her mark on her shoulder.

“Good.” He purred out. She closed her eyes as he pulled her back with him to lie down. She moved down his chest and pressed kisses to his chest. His hands stroked her head and back. “The children are returning.” Sesshomaru said softly.

Rin pressed her forehead to his chest. “Of course they are.” Rin huffed softly and sat up. She saw Sesshomaru look up at her in amusement. “Nani?” She asked as he reached up and grazed her cheek with his knuckles.

His amber eyes glittered like the sun with the small amount of sun light that could enter their room. “Your hair is a mess and the children are closer now. I fear they will know exactly what we were up to, even if they can not put a name to it, yet.”

Rin blushed softly. Their daughters were very good at identifying different scents. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had even come up with ideas _together_ for hunting and tracking practice. The fact that the brothers worked together had both women watching with amusement.

Setsuna had the best nose and had already identified without being able to correctly name the scent of sex. The young girl had merely stated that Kagome smelt more of Inuyasha and Kagome’s scent was all over Inuyasha and mixed with sweat.

Rin could only imagine the amber eyed girl tilting her head in curiosity and sniffing at her and Sesshomaru. They always had sex when the children were asleep or were sent out with Jaken and normally bathe afterwards. Rin imagined Setsuna would softly ask questions out of a child’s curiosity while Towa would point out their disheveled appearance.

Rin ran her fingers through her hair quickly and saw a small smirk on Sesshomaru’s lips. 

He rolled them onto their sides, Mokomoko slithering to hide Rin’s backside to the door.

Sesshomaru kissed her brow as the shoji door slid open. “Mama, Papa! We touched Uncle Inuyasha’s ears today!” Towa called out happily.

“They are so soft!” Setsuna gushed at the door. “Mama, Papa find us a brother with puppy ears!”

“That’s very nice.” Rin said with her back to her children. “Babies are not found…I’ll explain another time.”

“Mama, Papa, what are you two doing? Get up!” Towa shouted.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who gave her a look. It was pure amusement. 

“Towa, Setsuna. Go ask Jaken to prepare your lunch. Your mother and I will join you shortly.” Sesshomaru said as he looked over Rin and Mokomoko to their daughters.

“Are you two naked?” Setsuna asked. Rin could only imagine Setsuna along with her elder sister sniffing the air of the room. Identifying the scents that belonged to Rin and Sesshomaru’s bedroom activities.

Rin was glad she wasn’t able to see her daughters.

“I believe Jaken could cut up that beef you like.” Sesshomaru changed the subject.

“Meat!” The girls squealed out and Rin could hear the door slide shut and their pitter patter of feet taking off.

“Carnivores.” Sesshomaru huffed and then looked back to Rin and cupped her cheek.

“Who knew you only liked fruit.” Rin teased and turned her head and kissed his palm. “I want to go eat some of that beef too.” She tried to get up but Sesshomaru pulled her down and wrapped her tightly in his arms, a strong thigh thrown over hers, and Mokomoko slithering and coiling around her ankle. “Sesshomaru!” She pouted.

He kissed her brow, “Lie with me a little longer, anata. We don’t get to lie together as often anymore.” Sesshomaru tucked her under his chin.

Rin gave up and surrendered to his embrace and threw an arm over his bicep and rubbed the back of his shoulder. “Hai, hai, anata. Let Jaken take care of them for a little bit.” Rin yawned.

“Take a rest. I am here.” Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin smiled. She really did have the best husband. He utterly adored her. Love that had blossomed over a period of time forged the strongest bond between them.

She only prayed that Jaken could hold the girls off long enough for Rin to have a proper nap and regain some energy to deal with her rambunctious daughters.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I always appreciate feedback. Follow me @myravenspirit on Tumblr and on FFN.


End file.
